Ask Ichigo and Hichigo
by myumyuneko
Summary: Crazy questions are asked by me to Ichigo and Hichigo.
1. Chapter 1

Me: "Ok so somehow I got in ichigo's mind. But good news! I met his hollow hichigo and he said he will answer my questions and won't kill me! ^_^Ok so hichigo if you could love and were human who would you love?"

Hichigo: -Smirks.- "Simple I would love Ichigo since I now all about since I am inside him!"

Me: "uh ok! ^_^;; I promise I won't tell him..., anyyy ways, Hichigo what is your favorite color?"

Hichigo: "What the hell kind of question is that? But if you must know it's zing&zang."

Me: "Um Hichigo zing&zang are not colors."

Hichigo: "They are now mother FuCkEr!"

Me: *Sigh.* "Alright Hichigo where is your stash?"

Hichigo: -Hisses.- "You will never get my beer!." -Strokes a beer bottle.- "My darling."

Me: O.O;; "What the flipper doodles!"

Hichigo: "Hehehe."

Me: "Umm ok moving along! Hichigo why do you always try to take over ichigo?"

Hichigo: "Be-ca-use if I take over his body ill be king and then he will be trapped here and he will be helpless!Oh and if you ever tell Ichigo I didn't call him king I will hunt you down and kill you!"

Me: "Uh Hichigo you might wanna hide I can feel Ichigo's-."

I was cut of by a large crash.

Me: "What the he!"

Ichigo: "How the fUck did YOU get in my mind? Hichigo you better not have something to do with this!"

Ichigo shouted growling at his hollow.

Hichigo: "Course I had to do with it I was bored and we were out of cheese!"

Me: "Cheese? Hichigo how do you eat?"

Hichigo: "What ever he eats I eat."

Ichigo grabbed me by my shirt pulling me up to face him.

Ichigo: "Listen you- my hollow is dangerous and can't be trusted! He could kill you!"

I glared at him.

Me: "But he didn't kill me I am still here have been for awhile. Oh and Hichigo where is your hollow hole?"

Hichigo: "Hmm? Oh since I take the form of king here he has no hole so i have no hole."

Ichigo lets me go and glares at his hollow growling.

Hichigo: "Keep staring king but when you want to touch let me know."

Ichigos eyes got wide his mouth hung open.

Hichigo: "I know I want to touch you..."

Hichigo said into his ear. I stared at them smiling smugely leaning my back against the inner walls. Hichigo turned toward me.

Hichigo: "You leave _now!_"

I shrugged and slowly disappeared.

Hichigo: "Now." He said getting close to Ichigo when he was sure I was gone. "Where were we?"

Ichigo: "We weren't!" Ichigo growled hitting him with a spork.

Ichigo: "Spork army attttttack!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(AUTHER'S NOTE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ask me to make a part 2 to find out what happens to ichigo!


	2. Featuring Grimmjow!

Me:"Glad ta be back every one! =^_^=

Me:"So lets continue!"

Ichigo:"Defeat him my great spork army! Mwahahaha!"

-Hichigo having troubles with killing the sporks.-

Hichigo:"Gah! There's so many of them!"

-Hichigo finally defeats the spork army after 20 minutes.-

Hichigo:"Phew that was hard!"

-Ichigo slowly walking away trying not to be seen.-

Hichigo:"Oh no you're not leaving now king!"

Ichigo:"...CRAP!"

-Ichigo running while his hallow chases him.-

Me:"BOO!"

Ichigo&Hichigo: "AH!"

Me:"Hahaha! Ok since this IS a ask Hichigo lets ask some questions shall we?"

Hichigo:"...Fine."

Me:"Good! Ok so Hichigo If you were never a hollow inside Ichigo and were a human soul reaper thingy who would you want to kill?"

Hichigo:"...Hm I would want to kill...Grimmjow!"

Ichigo:"Why?"

Me:"Yeah really why?"

Hichigo:"Cause he loves Ichigo! His hollow told me so!"

Ichigo: "R-really?" O/O

Me:"Uh anyways...I just happened to bring Grimmjow into your mind Ichigo!"

Ichigo:"How the hell did you do that?"

Me:"I did it with my autherness powers!Mwahahaha! Ahem So Grimmjow do ya love this orange head or what?"

Grimmjow:"Maybe I do maybe I don't!"

Me:"TEll ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER OR I WILL LET HICHIGO KILL YOU!"

Grimmjow:"O.O Ok fine! Yes I love Ichigo! Ya happy now!"

-Grimmjow swings his arms around Ichigos waist and pulls him close to his chest.-

Hichigo:-Growls.- "GRIMMJOW BACK OF THATS MY MAN!"

Me:"Woah um ok to avoid a fight i'll ask Hichigo another question!^^;; So um Hichigo... What do you like to do when your all alone in Ichigo's mind and bored as heck hm?"

Hichigo: -Smiles.- "Thanks for asking! I like to throw darts at a picture of Grimmjow and rip the head of a Grimmjow doll!"

Me:"Um ok...Grimmjow Is your hair naturally blue like that or do you dye it?"

Grimmjow:"It's naturally blue!"

-Grimmjow still has his arms around Ichigos waist not to mention Ichigo is blushing.-

-Hichigo growling at Grimmjow.-

Me:"Sorry Grimmjow but this IS made for hichiichi so you go bye bye now!"

Grimmjow:"NOOOO!" -Tries to tackle me but disappear mid jump in a poof of smoke.-

Me:"O.O;; Okkkay um Hichigo can you please wait till after the show to rape Ichigo?"

Hichigo:"Fine..."

Me:"Good hollow good! ^_^;; Uh anyways Hichigo what your favorite thing to drink?"

Hichigo:"Well does beer count as a favorite drink?"

Me:"Um no beer doesn't count as a favorite drink Hichigo..."

Hichigo:"Then soda!"

Me: -Sees Ichigo trying to run away.- "Get your strawberry Hichigo go get him! He's trying to run away!"

Me:"Uh oh cliffhanger bye folks stay tunned for part 3 remeber to ask or at least say how funny or great these are and ill be sure to make another for you!"


	3. Oh no!

Me:"Guess who's back back agai! =^-6=

Hichigo:"I got my strawberry~!"

_**~Hichigo's holding ichigo and rubbing his cheek against him, but not the butt cheek cause that's wierd...But then again this is a weird show...~**_

Me:"Ichigo If you could have anything in the whole worlds of worldys...es es what would it be? A poddle maybe? Toast? Oh are you thinking of butter? You naughty- naughty boy!"

Ichigo:"NO! If I could have anything it would be...to... HAVE THE ULTIMATE SPORK ARMY BABY! XP YEAH ROCK POP LOCK SCREAMO AND ROLL OUT THE RED FUCKING AMERICA FLAG! A!YEAHHH!"

Me: "ICHIGO CALM THE MARSHMELLO'S DOWN!"

Ichigo:"I WILL NOT CALM THE BURNT MARSHMELLO'S DOWN!"

Me:"Hichi~! Calm your strawberry rape toy down~."

**_~Hichigo smiled wildy.~_**

Hichigo:"Glady!"

_**~Hichigo pounces on Ichigo and rapes the living Tuna out off his carrot flavored ass cheeks!~**_

Me:"*giggleing*"

Ichigo:"You bitch!"

_**~I frowned.~**_

Me:"Ichigo call me that again and I'll make 2 more Hichigo's who are hard!"

Ichigo:"O_O; SORRY MISTRESS!"

**_~Smirking in victory.~_**

Me:"That's better, now Hichi~What's your favorite colors?"

**_~Hichigo smirks slyly.~_**

Hichigo:"White."

Me:"White? Why one would think It would have been orange for Ichigo's hair, or red for blood!"

Ichigo:"..."

Hichigo:"Well, It's simple really, white is the color of cum!"

Me:" Of course I completely forgot!"

Ichigo:"O_O; NEXT QUESTION!"

Me:"Okay Ichigo if you had to the choice of which captain of the soul socitey, (Me:"Did I spell that right?") who would it be?"

~Hichgo growls at me, I sigh and throw a hot picture of Ichgo, Hichigo chased after it.~

Ichigo:"It would be Hitsugaya..."

Me:"Wow really Hitsugaya?"

Ichigo:"...Yeah..."

**~Hichigo comes back with the photo in his mouth, he was in a dog postion.~**

Me:"Errr K...Hey Hichigo?"

Hichigo:"Hmm?"

Me:"What's with this white stuff on the picture?"

**~I ran my finger across it.~**

Hichigo:"It's my cum..."

Me:"OH MY VAGINA! WHAT THE HELL MAN! YOU JERKED OFF ON A PICTURE?!"

**~I wiped my finger off on ichigo, who complained until I glared at him.~**

Hichigo:"It's not like you haven't masterbated before!"

Me:"Well no Peach trees! But I never came onto a picture!"

Ichigo:"Peach trees?"

**~I glared at him.~**

Me:"Shut up! Take this!"

**~I handed him a handful of sporks.~**

Ichigo:"SPORKS!"

**~Ichigo ran to a near by building and went inside it.~**

Hichigo:"Honestly I don't think It's a big deal!"

Me:" IT IS A BIG DEAL!"

**~Hichigo now had a cat like smile.~**

Me:"What's with the look?"

Hichigo:"Just a minute!"

**~I raised an eyebrow.~**

**~Hichigo returned with Ichigo.~**

Hichigo:"I'm gonna rape you both!"

Me and Ichigo:"WHAT!"

Me:"I'm so ending the show! But if you want to really now what happens to me and Ichigo then you must Comment! Bye Myumyuneko is outy~!"


	4. Chapter 4

Me:"I'm back!"

Hichigo:"And I'm still gonna rape you both!"

Me:"NO YOUR NOT MONKEY FACE!

**-Ties Hichigo to a chair.-**

Me:"So there..."

Ichigo:"..."

Me:"QUESTION TIME! Ichigo~."

Ichigo:"O_O; Yesss?"

Me:"Is your hair naturally orange?"

Ichigo:"...NO! IT'S RED LIKE APPLES! BUT I LIKE IT ORANGE DAMN IT!"

Me:"THE TRUTH HAS BEEN DISCOVERED! WOOT!

Hichigo:"Rrriiiggghhhttt."

Me:"So Hichigo, what's your favorite food?"

Hichigo:"Does Ichigo count as food?"

Me:"If your talking about actual strawberrys and not that-."

**-Points to ichigo the actual red head who just dye his head orange cause he thinks it looks better than looking like apples.-**

Me:"Then no."

Hichigo:"DAMN IT ALL!

Me:"ANSWER THE QUESTION OR I'LL GET GIN TO RAPE YOU!"

Hichigo:"UGH FINE I LIKE CHEESE!"

Ichigo:"Cheese orange.

**-Me and hichigo both have faces like this _; and this O_O;-**

Me:"Aaanyway...Ichigo what do you do in your free time?"

Ichigo:"...Don't laugh."

Hichigo:"Awww come on King it can't be THAT bad can it!?"

Me:"Yeah, stop being a wuss and just tell us!"

Ichigo:"I AM NOT A WUSS!"

Me:"Prove it."

Ichigo:"Okay, okay! I sing..."

**-Hichigo bursts out laughing, I spray him with water and he hisses.-**

Me:"Bad kitty, bad!"

Hichigo:"Oh that's it!"

-Brakes free and tackles me to floor, grabbing the water spray- thingy and throwing it at a building, where it brakes.-

Me:"_; Jerk."

-Hichigo rolls his eyes at me.-

Me:"Hichigo, What animal do you like?"

Hichigo:"None."

Me:"THAT'S NOT A ANSWER!"

Hichigo:"IT IS NOT BIATCH!"

-Gets out chainsaw.-

Hichigo:"0_0; I LIKE BEAR OKAY! BEARS!"

Me:"Good kitty!"

-Pats him on the head-

Me:"ICHIGO DAMN IT ALL STOP TAKING ALL MY PIE!"

Ichigo:"BUT I LIKE PIE!"

Hichigo:"I want pie..."

Me:"HANDS OFF MY PIE ICHIGO!"

Ichigo:"NEVAAA!"

Me:"Sorry everyone but since Ichigo took my pie I'm ending the show!"


	5. Chapter 5

Me:" Mwahahaaa! Guess who's back back again! Myumy-."

-Gets hit by Hichigo and Ichigo.-

Me:"Ow! Jerks!

Hichigo&Ichigo:"JUST ASK SOME FUCKING QUESTIONS ALREADY!"

-Mumbles and grumbles.-

Me:"Fine, fine you bunch of shit heads, keep your pants on- REALLY Hichigo KEEP. THEM. ON."

Hichigo:"No Promises!"

Me:"UGH! Any-Ways~Hey Ichigooo~Do you still sleep with Mr. Winky?"

-Ichigo's face turns red.-

Ichigo:"Only when Hichigo tries to molest me!"

-Cue creepy grin from the insane white hallow look alike of ichigo.-

Hichigo:"Oh I don't just TRY. I get my prize in the end!"

Me:"Chocolate?"

Hichigo:"Not unless it's a chocolate covered ICHIGO!"

-I laugh nervously and rub the back of my head.-

Me:"Hichigo? What your thoughts on males that give berth to babies?"

Hichigo:"Gross, wrong, disturbing, If I want a kid so bad I'll adopt one! Plus I don't think I would be aloud to touch my little Ichi! And I simply can't have that!"

Ichigo:"YOUR NOT EVEN ALOUD TO TOUCH ME NOW! YOU GOD DAMN HOLLOW CLONE!"

-Hichigo fake sniffles.-

Hichigo:"Why king why? don't I make you feel good when I touch you? You seem to cum a whole lot!"

-Ichigo's face is red, Hichigo has a sly grin planted on his face.-

Me:"Ichigo why not just give in to Hichigo? I mean think of it as just like masturbation with a mirror!"

Ichigo:"...Well when you put It like that..."

-Hichigo has a hopeful grin.-

Ichigo:"NEVER!"

-I sigh, as it looks like Hichigo got an arrow to the heart.-

Me:"Well it was worth a try right Hichigo?"

-Mumbles a yes.-

Ichigo:"Horse."

Me&Hichigo:"WHAT THE FUCK? That was random!"

Ichigo:"Not really..."

Me&Hichigo:"...What? It's totally random!"

Ichigo:"Didn't you say, in one of the episodes Hichigo that I'm King and your the horse?"

Hichigo:"Uh yeah? I guess so, why?"

-Ichigo jumps onto Hichi's back.-

Ichigo:"Giddy up horsey! Giddy up!"

-I laugh like crazy.-

Hichigo:"I'm okay with this, at least King's touchin' me!"

-Hichigo runs for a bit saying 'nay nay, naaay NAYYYYYY! I'm still laughing like crazy!-

Hichigo:"Okay okay, now King ya gotta get off, cause the horsey getting tired!"

Me:"Ichigooo when did ya realize you were gay?"

Ichigo:" I'M NOT GAY!"

Me:"Yes you are, you like Grimmjow remember?"

-Hichigo growled at the mention of the blueberry espada's name, but we just ignored the crabby zing zang.-

Ichigo:"THAT-THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M GAY!"

Me:"Uh, yeah it does... O-O;"

Ichigo:"Shut up. _;"

Hichigo:"^-^"

Me:"Well that's all I got! Bye! TUNE IN NEXT TIME!"


	6. Chapter 6

It's time for YOU to ask the questions now! Leave me a review with a questions and it shall be answered!


	7. Chapter 7

Me:"You asked! You get! Now these two must suffer! Mwahahaha!"

...

Me:"Okay, these questions are from...LoLo326! Hichigo, do you prefer Ichigo with long hair, or short hair?"

Hichigo: "Well, He looks sexy with both so that's a hard one! Can It be both?"

Ichigo: _;

Me: "NO IT CAN ONLY BE ONEEEEE!"

-Hichigo grunts.-

Hichigo: "Fineee! I like him better with short hair."

Ichigo: "Why short? I like my long hair!"

Hichigo: "Longer hair makes you less cute and more hot. I prefer my uke's cute!"

Me: "Same person, second question for Hichigo what would you do if-."

Hichigo: "ANOTHER question for me?"

-I start foaming from the mouth.-

Me: "I'M A FIRE-IN M'AH LAZER BLAHHHHHHH"

Hichigo: "AHHHH HOLY SHIT!"

Ichigo: "Hahahaha!"

Me: "NEVER INTERRUPTED ME AGAIN BETCH!""

Ichigo: "Betch? Don't you mean Bitch?"

Me: ":T No, No I don't."

Ichigo: "But then why-."

Hichigo: "SHUT UP RAPE BERRY AND DON'T QUESTION HER LOGIC!"

Me: "AS I WAS SAYING! Hichigo, what would you do if you found out Ichigo was in love with Grimmjow?"

Hichigo: "..."

Ichigo: "Uh-H-Hichigo?"

Hichigo: "Murder. Murder. Murder. Using King's sporks..."

Ichigo: "Not my sporks."

Hicigo: "Yes, I'd use your SPORKS to do the dirty deed!"

Ichigo: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!"

Hichigo: "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !"

-Slaps them both with tuna.-

Me: "CALM YOUR DICKS DOWN! We still have questions to answer! Much more questions! I mean, We are still on the first person for god's sake!"

Ichigo: "Seriously?"

Me: "Yes, seriously."

-Puts on a Joker costume.-

Hichigo: "Why so Serious?"

-I hit him with a Grimmjow Plushie.-

Hichigo: "IT BURNSSSS!"

Me: "Okay. Now, Two Questions for Ichigo, still from LoLo 326! Do you like Hichigo with long or short hair?"

Ichigo: "Never seen him with long hair, but I'd still say-long hair..."

Hichigo: "I'll have to remember that so that I can grow my hair long for ya king~!"

-Ichigo hides his blushing face and clears his throat.-

Ichigo: "N-Next question please..."

Me: "Right! Okay, Do you mind being uke or would you rather be seme. Hichigo if you talk I'll dye your hair blue in your sleep."

Hichigo: "I'll stay silent... O3O;"

Ichigo: "I wouldn't know what to do on top...So yes, being uke is fine."

Me: "Next row of questions is from..."

-I take time to look back over the reviews...-

Me: "Akatsuki's Foxy Musician."

Ichigo: "I like the name."

Hichigo: "Eh..."

Me: "Well, the first one doesn't say who it's to so-I guess you could both answer! Would you ever be willing to be in a threesome involving Grimmjow?"

Hichigo: "NO!"

Ichigo: "Maybe..."

-I get out Gin. :T-

Ichigo: "Fine! YES!"

-Cowers behind Hichigo.-

-I throw Gin away. ._. He was never here...-

Me: "Still from the same person-Directed at Ichigo. Why don't you give into Hichigo?"

Ichigo: "Wasn't this question already asked?"

Me: "Yup."

Ichigo: "Then why-?"

Me: "So?"

Hichigo: "Just answer it again King and stop bitching!"

Ichigo: "Whatever, because he's evil!"

Me: "Two more from the same person! Hichigo do you actually love Ichigo or do you just like fucking him?"

Hichigo: "Questioning my love? I don't ALWAYS Force fuck him! Sometimes I force him to go on dates with me!"

Ichigo: "Still ends in sex..."

Hichigo: "So? You like it~!"

Me: "Hichigo this is a good one! HAHAHAHA. Would you being willing to uke to Ichigo or anyone else?"

Hichigo: "Fuck's with that question? I'm ALWAYS ON TOP!"

Ichigo: "It's true..."

-Hichigo grabs Ichigo and pulls him close, squeezing his ass.-

Hichigo: "Damn right it is!"

Me: "A whole new person! Ooo~They seem evil! Me likey~! 3"

Ichigo: "This CANNOT be good..."

Me: "Spotlight is on Hichigo~!"

Hichigo: "Shit...WELL BRING IT ON BITCH! I AIN'T SCARED!"

Me: "Did you not say you were one with Zanny~?"

-Ichigo starts laughing.-

Hichigo: "SHUT-UP! But yes...Made my penis bigger! :)"

Ichigo: "O_O;"

Me: "What's your opinion on your hollow! And you CAN'T lie or I'll send you naked to a world of horny men!"

Ichigo: "Well...I do-sorta, kinda like him-maybe..."

Hichigo: "VICTORY AND THE BERRY'S ASS IS MINE WAHAHAHA!"

Me: "Thanks for your questions! Be sure to ask some more~!"


End file.
